Celestial Queen
by Anistasia D Flight1962
Summary: Lucy loves her spirits and fairy tail. But trials mean that she grows away from them, but she grows closer to a boy from her past. Please read the ANs please there important to the story. I do not own Fairy Tail.
1. prologue

**Hello I hope you like my story. I don't know how often I will be updating but the chapters will be long. This chapter is the shortest.  
>I have only watched the anime and not the latest series. All characters as they were at the end of the dragon slayer battle. Fairy Tail won the games. Hope you enjoy. <strong>

Celestial Queen

The early morning sun rose cold and pale over the bay city of Magnolia, Fiory. The world was awakening from its slumber and all was quiet.

Mirajane made her way towards the guild Fairy Tail. She cooked breakfast for the Master and seemed that they had been there doing paperwork all night.

Mirajane knocked on Master's door, "Master, breakfast." She called as she tiptoed into the room Master was slumped over the desk asleep while Lexus was sprawled on the sofa snoring next to a pile of finished paperwork. Mirajane giggled lightly but soon stopped. Something didn't feel right. Something important was going to happen.

Shaking Master lightly on the shoulder she managed to wake him. "Long night Master?" She asked teasingly.  
>Master grumbled, "Don't you know it. I`ve goten so many complaints from the Magic Council about that boy Natsu," all the time shaking his head forlornly.<p>

"But you have to admit Gramps it`s a lot better than it used to be thanks to blonde," Lexus growled out moments after having woken up. He sat up rubbing the side of his head then immediately started to inhale the food Mirajane had brought up like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Slow down Lexus or you`ll choke" Mirajane scolded like a mother would their child. "Although, while on the subject of Natsu, he and the team should be coming back today. I can`t wait to see how they got on. After all this is Lisanna`s first job since coming back from Eldolas," she commented with a thoughtful expression on her face. The whole time Master had a frown on his face.

"Mirajane my dear, Lexus my boy," Master said gravelly "I have a bad feeling about today. Something important is going to happen, and I have a feeling that by the end of the day wheels will be set in motion events we cannot hope understand, and one of my children will be hurt.

"I wasn't going to say anything before but I`ve had the same feeling all morning," Mirajane whispered softly.

"Ung," Lexus grunted in agreement.

"Keep a close eye on them today will you? Keep them safe for as long as possible," Master uttered gravely.

`I just hope we're wrong, ` Master thought. `I just hope we're wrong. `


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for how short it is but I wanted to give you something over Christmas this is only just over a quarter of the chapter but I hope you like it.  
>Enjoy<br>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Spirit world

"Order, order," A man with a giant moustache shouted while banging a gavel. It was not producing the desired result. The man looked to his right at the spirit of Leo and nodded his head slightly.

"SILENCE." The spirit of Leo shouted while firing a blast of golden magic into the air. The effect was almost immediate. The courtroom quietened at the roar of the celestial lion leader of the zodiac, most powerful spirit, second only to the spirit king himself.

"Our king wishes to speak. Do Not! Be so disrespectful." Leo spoke glaring at the other spirits.

"Thank you Leo." The moustached spirit king said in a respectful tone with a bow of his head. "Now if I may continue, the time has almost come for the Royal stars to once again join our ranks."

At this statement Leo, Taurus, Scorpio and Piscis Austrinus all looked at each other and smiled while the other spirits started murmuring among themselves.  
>"Order! Now with Yukino leaving behind celestial magic and taking on the art of petal magic, Libra, Pisces and Ophiuchus are left without a mage."<p>

The spirit of Libra stood up at this and said loud enough for all to hear, a smirk in her voice, "Not for long. Yukino made arrangements for us to be contracted almost immediately." Another ripple of whispering broke out.

The spirit king banged down his gavel once again. "As I was saying there are now very few spirit mages left who wield enough power to call out the Royal Stars and even less again who care about their spirits."

The spirit of Leo opened his mouth to speak but the Spirit King cut him off by raising his hand. "Yes I know. I was thinking the same thing but she needs to obtain Piscis Austrinus first and she must also prove herself."

Leo looked like he was about to argue back violently, but the Spirit King cut him off once again, murmuring just loud enough for Leo to hear, "We will first see how today plans out." The celestial lion just nodded his head in agreement and left back to his home in his constellation to think over the events of the court session.

Today would be a very interesting day thought both Leo and the Spirit King. Very interesting indeed.

* * *

><p><span>At the Guild.<span>

The Guildhall was lively as ever; Cana was drinking from her barrel, Lexus and the thunder god's tribe were discussing which job to go on next and of course there was a brawl going on in the middle of the guild. Mirajane smiled kindly while cleaning off another glass. A man in a blue hat came through the guild door with a messenger bag slung over his shoulder. He walked up to the bar.

"Hello Mirajane. Here's the post as usual, He chirped cheerfully.  
>"Thank you," Mirajane smiled while looking through the post.<p>

He turned to leave just as Mirajane started to hand out the post. He readjusted his hat and continued on his way. He was not even 10 meters from the guild when a pink haired man rushed past him, startling him so much he fell over with a hard thump in surprise. A blue haired cat, a white haired girl, a black haired boy in nothing but his boxers and a red headed girl in armour all rushed past him.

Just as the poor man's brain was struggling to process what he had seen, a blond girl ran up to him, crouched down and started picking up the hat and letters that he had dropped in the process of falling over.

"I'm so sorry about them, they never seem to look where they're going." The blond said smiling, "Here you go, and sorry about them again," There was a crash from inside the guild. "I better go." She turned to go while shouting a quick, "Good bye," as she sprinted towards the doors.

The postman stood up shaking his head smiling and went on to deliver the rest of the day's letters.

* * *

><p><span>Inside The Guild<span>

The guild doors were slammed open to reveal the grinning face of Natsu Dragneel.  
>"Oh Natsu you're back!" Mirajane shouted happily.<br>"Yep the job went great!" Natsu exclaimed smiling back. Just as he finished speaking Lisanna, happy Grey and Erza rushed through the doors.

"Oi Flame head!" Grey shouted to his rival, "You ran off and left us with the bags you idiot."

Natsu swivelled on the spot to face Grey "Who you calling an idiot you idiot."

This of course was the start of another epic bar brawl.

"Flame head."  
>"Ice princess."<br>"Ash brain."  
>"Exhibitionist."<p>

In the midst of their fighting, a chair was sent flying and hit the fresh slice of strawberry cake out of Erza's hands. The shock on her face and the tears in her eyes as she mourned the passing of her cake were visible to all. Grey and Natsu froze and for a split second they saw their lives flash before their eyes.

The whole of the guild could hear Natsu and Grey gulp in synchronisation at the death glare Erza was sending their way. Erza snapped and kicked over a table with a bang as she advanced on the two previously quarrelling boys. The intent in her eyes was clear to all in the guild.

Just as Erza was about to batter Grey and Natsu for destroying her strawberry cheese cake, Lucy ran through the guild doors with a scowl on her face. As soon as she saw Erza with tears in her eyes and the destroyed cake behind her, as well as the terrified faces of Grey and Natsu, she smiled kindly.

"Don't worry Erza, it's Okay. I'll buy you another piece of cake to replace the piece that the boys destroyed and I'm sure Grey and Natsu will each buy you a new piece of cake to make it up to you for fighting as well." She glared at the two boys as they nodded nervously, not wanting to incur the blonde's wrath.

Lucy then turned to face Natsu and Lisanna. "Natsu you shouldn't go running off like that, you knocked over that poor man outside. You could have hurt him." She sighed and turned to face Lisanna. "And you. You Lisanna shouldn't encourage him. It just makes him worse, you should know that by now. Honestly," Lucy scolded lightly. Unfortunately it came out a little harsher than she meant it to.

It was the tone of voice she on Loke when he was being a flirt. Lisanna stuck her bottom lip out and made it tremble like she was going to cry. Natsu, seeing this, turned to glair at Lucy, "No need to be mean Lucy, give her a break, it was just a bit of fun." He scowled at Lucy then turned his back on her and gave Lisanna a hug.

Hearing those words from Natsu, her best friend (and at one time her crush) was disappointing for Lucy and made her feel a bit like she'd just been shoved on her butt. Lucy shook her head and turned towards Mirajane at the bar.

"Hay Mirajane, good to see you again." Lucy sighed wearily.  
>"Same to you Lucy," the bubbly bar maid replied. "Would you like something?"<br>"Yes please Mira, a strawberry milkshake if it's not too much trouble," Lucy said while smiling weakly at the older woman.  
>"No trouble at all Lucy. Oh and before I forget there were a couple of things for you in the post." Mirajane chirped as she handed over a crisp cream coloured letter of thick folded writing paper, and by the looks of it a heavy padded brown parcel that came from the same address as the letter.<p>

Both items were incredibly important by the look of it. On the other hand they looked completely normal. Maybe it was just her instincts.

She must have spent quite a while looking at the letter and the parcel because the next thing she knew Mirajane was calling her name, "Lucy, Lucy are you all right?" Mirajane asked frowning.  
>"Oh yes, yes I'm just fine Mira, why?" Lucy asked confused.<br>"Well I suppose it's nothing. It's just you've been siting there for a while now, in silence." Mirajane stated looking concernedly towards the young blond mage.

"Oh, no I'm just fine, maybe a little tired. I'll just be heading home now. Thank you Mira." Lucy smiled as she walked out of the guild towards her flat.

As she was walking along the canal wall she called out Plue to walk with her and keep her company. "I wonder what's in the package. Hey Plue? I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Lucy smiled as she opened the door to her apartment "Thank you Plue, you can go back now. I'll give you a lolly pop next time all right?" Lucy asked, smiling kindly to the little dog as he wiggled about in acknowledgment before disappearing in a cloud of golden sparkles.

After shutting and double checking that she had locked the front door and all the windows Lucy placed the letter and package on the dining table and went to take a much deserved bath. The letter and the package were important but they could wait until later when she could give them her full attention.

* * *

><p><span>Lucy's apartment after her bath<span>

Lucy stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of soft loose cotton trousers and an old baggy t-shirt. She picked up the letter and the parcel, went through to the living room and curled up on the sofa like a contented cat, with the two items in her hands.

`The letter first` Lucy thought as she slid her gold painted fingernail under the crisp red wax seal and broke it cleanly in two with practised ease. Lucy slowly and carful opened the letter, taking care not to rip it, and started to read.

_Dear Lucy.  
>First of all thank you. You gave me the courage to keep going after I was thrown out of Sabretooth. Since the last time I saw you I have started to travel through Fiory, two weeks after the start of my journey, I met with a nature magic mage who offered to train me. This man became my mentor and is now my fiancée.<em>

He started to teach me a little bit of nature magic and it turns out I am a natural at petal magic. Over time I discovered my body couldn't cope with two types of magic. So between holder and caster magic, your body will caster over holder type.

Only a month after the process began it has become almost impossible for me to summon my keys. The last time I was able to summon them I broke my contracts with all of them. I want them to have a kind master and you're the kindest I know. So enclosed to you, in the brown package are the keys of Libra the heavenly scales, Pisces the fish, Ophiuchus the serpent- charmer, Grus the crane and Monoceros the unicorn.

Lucy stared in amazement at the innocent looking brown package that was lain on the table.

_Lucy, I beg of you, tell no-one that you now hold all 13 zodiac keys, for it would put your life in danger. Tell people about Grus and Monoceros as explanation for the package. Make all the contracts in secret Lucy. Please. For your own safety._

Thank you Lucy.  
>Your friend Yukino<p>

Lucy sat frozen, still as a statue, she stared at the letter and package in both shock and contemplation. After a minute, Lucy jumped up and changed into a pair of jean shorts and another t-shirt. After quickly pulling on a thick woollen travelling cloak, Lucy rushed out the door and into the street darkened by night fall, with her belt round her slim waist and the package in hand.

It was time to make her contracts.


End file.
